


Of Best Friends and Realizations

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, best friends helping each other through their sexual orientation discovery, just some good ol' platonic aomomo bc i love them so much, they're in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Aomine Daiki has always been glad to have Satsuki as his best friend. She's helped him through more than he thought possible,  and he wouldn't change anything about their relationship.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki
Series: KuroBas March Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Of Best Friends and Realizations

When Daiki thought back on his childhood, there was rarely a time where Satsuki wasn’t in it. She’d always been by his side, the two of them going on adventures, having sleepovers on the weekends, sneaking over to each other’s house when they had a nightmare. They were always together, which of course made their parents think that they liked each other. 

In the cases of their parents, both couples had been high school sweethearts, so they didn’t think it odd that their children spent so much time together. They encouraged them to get to know each other better, and whenever they found the two of them cuddled on one of their beds, they didn’t think it odd. 

Daiki was _obsessed_ with basketball and dragged Satsuki to the street ball courts and although she didn’t play with him very much, she loved watching him. He looked so free and happy whenever he was on the court. She enjoyed watching the other players as well, picking up on their little ticks and compiling the information in her head and transferring it to notebooks later. 

When they got to middle school, of course he joined the basketball club, with Satsuki as the manager. 

Their parents kept letting them have sleepovers, despite the fact that they were becoming teenagers and their classmates were becoming interested in dating and such. Daiki started to suspect that his parents wanted him and Satsuki to get together, but he just... wasn’t interested in her that way. She didn’t seem to be interested in him either, which was absolutely fine by him. 

Daiki had been having growth spurts and was almost a foot taller than Satsuki, and they had to sleep over at Daiki’s house because Satsuki’s bed didn’t accommodate both of them anymore. 

The Aomines insisted that one of them sleep in a futon on the floor, for safety reasons. Of course, neither of them adhered to that rule, but they made it look like they did to satisfy their parents. It was just more comfortable to sleep with someone else cuddled against them. Especially when that person knew them so well and shared in some of their deepest secrets. 

"Hey, you awake, Dai-chan?” Satsuki asked quietly during one of their sleepovers. 

Daiki huffed. He’d _nearly_ been asleep, but now he definitely wasn’t. “Well _now_ I am,” he grumped. “What do you want?” 

“Do you like anyone?” 

Daiki snorted. “What kind of question is that? I only like basketball.” Though, as he said that, a mental image of a certain blue-haired phantom flashed through his head. He quickly cleared that away. He liked Tetsu as a friend. They were best friends. Other than Satsuki, of course. 

Satsuki raised an eyebrow and turned around to face Daiki. “Really? Cause I think I like someone.” 

“Hmm? Who?” he blinked at her. 

“It’s a secret,” she blushed. “But... first of all, it’s not you, so don’t take this in a weird way, but... what if we practiced kissing with each other?” 

Daiki had to admit it wasn’t a bad idea, considering he’d thought about kissing people before. He hadn’t actually kissed anyone, so it wouldn’t hurt to practice on someone, right? And Satsuki was the one suggesting it, so why not just try it once? 

“Sure, I guess that’s not such a bad idea,” he shrugged. “What’ve we got to lose, right?” 

They drew closer to each other, the slight illumination by Daiki’s basketball nightlight the only source of light in the dark. 

As soon as their lips awkwardly pressed together, Daiki felt both of them cringe and they drew back immediately. 

“We’re never doing that ever again, ew, gross,” Satsuki shook her head, her nose wrinkled. 

“Agreed, that felt like I was kissing my sister,” Daiki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Disgusting.” 

“Also, we are never breathing a _word_ of this to anyone. Our parents would kill us.” 

“For premarital kissing under their roof, or that we didn’t like it?” Daiki smirked. 

“Probably both, honestly,” Satsuki shrugged. “But, at least we know that we’ll never end up together.” 

“Got that right. But we should sleep, in any case.” Daiki yawned, wrapping his arm around Satsuki’s waist and pulling her against his chest. 

“Good night, Dai-chan,” Satsuki said, settling back against him with a happy sigh. 

“Night,” he said softly into her hair. 

He was so lucky to have her in his life, he realized as they fell asleep together. He didn’t think he’d ever find a friendship as special as theirs was. And he hoped that nothing would ever jeopardize it. 

… 

“You seem really distracted, Dai-chan,” Satsuki said one night during one of their sleepovers while he was letting her paint his nails. He normally only let her do a clear coat but he decided that black was acceptable sometimes. He drew the line at anything other than black, though. He was an edgy teenager and anything other than black wouldn’t suit him at all. 

“I guess, I mean...” He sighed. “I guess I've just been... thinking about stuff.” 

“Yeah? What kinda stuff?” she asked, sounding just interested enough. 

Kise had joined the first string recently, and Daiki couldn’t get the blond boy out of his head. Sure, he might’ve been the catalyst to get Kise to join the team, but he didn’t expect himself to just... crush on the guy so bad. 

And yeah, he’d seen him in magazines and stuff as a model and thought he was attractive but how, just _how_ could Kise always look so hot when he was playing basketball?! 

“So... maybe I like someone.” 

“Is it Tetsu?” Satsuki smirked, looking up at him. 

“What? Where’d you get that idea?” Aomine blinked. Sure, he’d been a little infatuated with Kuroko for a while, but that was _nothing_ compared to his feelings for Kise. 

“You literally practiced with him every day after our team practice was over. I kinda figured that you liked him at least a little bit.” 

“What about you? Don’t you like him?” 

Satsuki shrugged. “He’s alright. But this isn’t about me and who I like. This is about you apparently liking someone that isn’t Tetsu.” 

Daiki sighed, leaning his head back, thinking back on the one-on-one he’d had with Kise earlier that afternoon. His hair always looked so soft, and Daiki wanted to run his hands through it. 

“You promise not to laugh at me or something?” he asked quietly. 

Satsuki stopped painting his nails and set the polish aside, giving him her full attention. “Only if it’s not stupid, sure.” 

He tapped his fingers carefully on his thigh, making sure not to smudge the new paint. He still wasn’t quite sure of his own feelings, but maybe talking through it with Satsuki would help him figure it out. 

“I think... I think I like Kise. Like... a _lot._ Like... a lot more than I ever liked Tetsu.” 

Satsuki was quiet for a moment before she nodded. “Yeah? What about your model Mai-chan and her big boobs?” 

“I mean... yeah, boobs are nice and all, but like... have you _seen_ Kise? He’s more beautiful than any of the models I look at.” 

Satsuki hummed and nodded. “It sounds to me like you do like him a lot.” 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” he bit his lip. 

“What?” she blinked. 

“Me liking another guy?” 

“No, of course not. I mean, I’ve liked Micchan for a while now.” 

Daiki’s eyes shot over to her, her cheeks flushed as she fiddled with her fingers. 

“The girl with short brown hair? One of our other managers?” 

Satsuki shrugged. “What, did you think only guys could like boobs?” 

“No, I guess... I just kinda thought that you were starting to like Tetsu.” 

“I don’t know, I kinda like him, I guess, but I also really like Micchan, and... guess I like boys and girls,” she shrugged. 

“Guess I do too,” Daiki sighed. “So are you gonna finish painting these or what?” He wiggled his fingers at her. 

“You’re going to let me finish this time?” Satsuki grinned, grabbing the nail polish bottle again. 

“The least I can do, I guess. Y’know, for helping me figure that out. It’d been bothering me for a while, honestly...” He bit his lip and splayed his fingers out again so she could paint his nails. 

“Well, you’re welcome. And that’s what best friends are for, right?” she smiled at him as she continued her work, humming. 

Daiki really couldn’t imagine his life without Satsuki, and he promised himself that if he ever got married, she’d be his best woman. He apologized to Kuroko in his mind, but as long as Satsuki would have him, she was going to be his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

>  _listen_ i think aomomo as a ship is v cute but platonically they're _***chef's kiss*.**_ i think they work better as best friends and i just love them so much. ~~momoi would eventually kill him bc she'd get tired of picking up after him all the time if they were actually a couple imo fjasdklfja~~
> 
> ~~_i was a clown and had the title spelled wrong when it was in my drafts oh my god_ i'm a great writer i'm so glad i noticed before i posted it fjdsaklfj~~


End file.
